Dear Diary
by Davesmom
Summary: COMPLETE IN ONE SHOT (books 1-4) Ginny's sixth year, seen through her diary


Disclaimer:  All characters, locations, settings, (except Ariel, and Violet) etc belong to JK Rowling.  Plot is mine.  

Monday

Dear Diary,

            Well, here it is, sixth year!  I'm sitting on my bed, it's after the banquet and I'm exhausted!  Of course, since it was only Ron and I, we were almost late for the train.  How could we all of us get to the train on time every year when there were four or five or six of us, but when there's only two, well, you know how that goes.  Ron and I got brand new robes for the first time (a present from Fred and George, currently my favorite brothers) and Mum pressed them.  But this morning we couldn't find them.  Mum put them aside and Dad stacked some boxes on them.  By the time we found them, we were almost late!  And our new robes were all creased.  It wasn't so bad for Ron; Hermione used some pressing spell on his.  I would have asked her to give me the spell, but you know how they are.  They just wandered ahead of me as though I wasn't even there, and found a compartment.  I guess I could have gone in, too, but you know how they always make me feel like a third wheel.  Anyway, I went on, looking for some of my mates, when who should I see?  Yup, you guessed it.  That arrogant prat Malfoy.  You remember Crabbe got expelled last year.  And rumour has it Goyle is going to Durmstrang this year.  Wish they would have taken Malfoy with them.  But no, he got left behind to make life a pain for another year!  We were the only ones in the aisle, so I braced myself.  But he didn't say anything.  He blocked the aisle, and I thought he was going to start on my hair or my clothes or my freckles, or something, but he just stared at me.  He got this sort of smirking smile on his face, but he still didn't say anything.  Then he went into one of the compartments.  I was relieved, but I should have known that wouldn't be it.  I finally found Ariel and Colin and we got our own compartment.  Ariel went to use the loo and Colin went to get some snacks when the door opened.  Malfoy, of course.  He looked down that long, skinny nose (how does he breathe through that thing?) and said, "Nice robes, Weasley.  Just pulled them out of the package, then?"  Oh, I really hate that git!  He was sitting there, gloating, at supper, too.  He better just keep away from me this year.  I swear I'll break his nose for him.  I really liked it better when he picked on Ron and his friends instead of me.  Anyway, I'm on the Quidditch team this year, and we'll flatten Slytherin for sure!  I'm really tired and the other girls are telling me to wrap it up.  Good night for now.  

Thursday

Dear Diary,

            Well, it's official.  Draco Malfoy is the slimiest, stupidest, most loathsome creature in the whole world.  I was hurrying to Transfiguration, almost late.  I would have made it, too, but who should step right in front of me?  You guessed it in one!  Malfoy!  He practically jumped right in front of me!  I tried to stop, but I ran right into him.  My books went flying, my inkbottle broke, and the git stepped on my good quill.  And did he apologize?  Not on your life!  I nearly passed out when he actually fixed my inkbottle and quill, but when he handed them to me, he said in that snotty voice, "My, my, Weasley, you're going to kill someone like that!"  As though it were my fault!  Stupid git!  And I was late for Transfiguration, so of course McGonagall gave me detention. I passed him again later, and he jumped out of the way like I was lethal!  He made some stupid joke and everyone laughed.  And all the Slytherins jump out of the way when I pass them now.  I swear I'm going to slap him.  Anyway, classes are harder this year.  I really like Potions, though.  We have Professor Beaker, not Professor Snape, thank the fates!  Our first Quidditch practice is on Saturday.  I'm really nervous, but I think it will be fun.  Ariel has a crush on the Ravenclaw Seeker, but he doesn't seem to notice.  Well, it's only the first week of school.  I have to do my homework now, so I'll write more later.

Tuesday

Dear Diary,

            I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!  Why did he have to come here this year!?  He's a rotten git, why didn't he go to Durmstrang?  And why did he have to bring his filthy team to practice early?  This is my first year playing so of course I'm not going to be perfect!  But I didn't do that bad! But of course, when I missed the Quaffle Malfoy had to make a big deal, yelling at his team that that was how it WASN'T done.  Stupid git!  I hope I see him before breakfast tomorrow.  I'll shove him down a staircase!  Slimy little ferret!  Oh, there's been a cat hanging around outside the common room.  Doesn't seem to belong to anyone, but it keeps trying to sneak in whenever someone opens the portrait.  It really is pretty, and it even let me pet it earlier.  Ariel is still crushing on the Ravenclaw, but I think he's already dating someone.  Well, we'll see.  

_Weasley,_

_            There's a book in the library called "A Chaser's Guide to Quidditch Strategies".  You should check it out.  I don't know if there's any hope for you, but it couldn't hurt, could it?  Nice to see you got the creases out of your robe.  Oh, and welcome back to school.  I'm going to enjoy this year.  Will you?_

_Guess Who?_

Monday

Dear Diary,

            Well, the mystery of the cat is solved.  It's Malfoy's.  How could such a twit have such a smart creature for a pet?  (Maybe I should ask how such a smart creature could have such a git for an owner?)  I was trying to get into the Common Room and the cat kept rubbing my ankles.  I reached down to scratch its ears, but it dropped a note into my hand, and then ran off.  I should tear the thing up, but I think I'll keep the note, then pull it out when we beat Slytherin, and laugh.  What nerve!  I know he thinks he's going to pick on me all year, but just wait.  I pass him every Tuesday morning on my way to transfiguration.  He'll have a surprise tomorrow!  I'll tell you if it works.  Loads of homework, I hate Mondays.  Later.

_Weasley,_

_            Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that.  Imagine trying to throw your inkbottle at my head, when I was kind enough to give you good advice on how to be a better Chaser.  Tut-tut.  Ungrateful little wretch, aren't you.  Besides, I AM a Seeker, and I'm used to catching small flying objects.  Don't forget the book in the library.  I'll be glad to tell you in person, and speak very slowly, as you obviously didn't catch on the first time.  Oh, and the cat likes to be scratched on the neck and back, not behind the ears. _

Tuesday

Dear Diary,

            Oh, that insufferable prat!  I might have felt guilty for hurling my inkbottle at him when I'd only meant to splash him with ink, (honestly, it just slipped out of my hand!) but did you SEE that note he sent me?  The git!  And to tell me where the cat likes to be petted!  As though I'd touch anything of Malfoy's!  I'm so mad, I feel like slapping him.  Unfortunately, by the time I see him, my anger has worn off, so I just end up not doing anything.  I have lots of homework or else I'd spend hours writing about how much of a pain Malfoy is.  Later, G

Monday

Dear Diary,

            Wow, it's been almost a month since I wrote, but so much has happened, I don't know where to start.  Um, the day after I last wrote, one of the first year Slytherins blew up the potions laboratory (Professor Beaker's, not Snape's) and we were free from potions for a week.  We had a choice between spending the time in the library, or down in the Herbology sheds helping to 'winterize' the plants.  I chose the library.  My curiosity got the best of me and I looked for that book Malfoy mentioned.  And he was right.  Much as I hate to admit it, it really helped.  There were lots of easy tips that Harry never told us about, and strategies we can use in the games.  Practices are going great, now, and even that nosey git Malfoy seems surprised.  That's the good news.  The bad news is that now Malfoy found something different to tease me about.  He was always on about the colour of our hair, but now he's going on about how long and straight and messy it always is.  Oh, and my freckles, of course.  Let's not forget them!  (Doesn't make me feel better that the git is right.)  I WANT to do something with my hair, I just don't know what!  Oh, well, the first Hogsmeade visit is this weekend, so maybe I'll visit that salon that opened last year.  Maybe they can give me some advice.

Sunday

Dear Diary,

            Wow!!!!!!!  I took my own advice and all the money I saved from baby-sitting Percy's little brat this summer and got my hair cut.  Wow!!!!  It's never been this short before!  The witch in the salon nearly passed out when Ariel and I walked in.  First she was in ecstasy over Ariel's hair, the nice style, and what wonderful condition it was in.  Then she looked at me and grew pale again.  "Why," she demanded in what I think is a fake French accent, "why must eet be zat a girl wiz red 'air must wear eet een zee most 'orrible style?"  Well, I nearly turned right around, but she grabbed me and sat me in a chair, then she told me what she was going to do.  I have to admit that she frightened me into getting the haircut.  But it looks so good!  It's a style she calls a 'Wage'?  Or she might have said 'wedge', but with that awful accent, it was hard to say.  Anyway, it's really short in the back (she used clippers back there!) and a bit on the sides, too, but the top, or the crown, I think, is really long and full.  It cups around the back of my head and I can either wear it that way all around, or part it and curl it back in front.  Either way, I was afraid to wash it this morning, because I knew it would never look as good as it did yesterday.  But it looks great!  I washed and dried my hair, shook my head, and poof! It looks just like new!  And lots of boys noticed, too!  Too bad I didn't do this a long time ago, because Harry just stared with his mouth open!  Not that I like him anymore, but it was nice to have him notice that I'm a girl, finally.  Oh!  There's going to be a Halloween Party/Dance.  It's in a few weeks and me, Ariel, Natalie and Violet decided we're going to make coordinated costumes and go together!  (Unless, of course, some boy asks us to go.)  Well, the hair thing is taken care of, so I guess Malfoy will really start in on the freckles, now.  Oh, well, I'm beat.  More later, G

_Weasley_

_            Good god, I really couldn't believe my eyes!  You finally got rid of that ridiculous mop of hair.  Now that we can all see your face, someone might notice that you're really not that bad looking.  But, maybe not.  Ever notice that once people get a certain impression of you, they don't seem to notice that you're not really that person anymore?  Don't say I didn't warn you, though.  By the way, did you see that there's a dance?  I wonder if you dance the way you play Quidditch?  If so, you must let me know what your costume is going to be, so I can make sure I stay out of your way.  Well, ta for now.  Oh, did you know you have a tiny birthmark in the shape of a heart on your neck?  Just at the hairline.  Doubt you ever noticed it before, what with all those freckles.  I didn't._

Friday

Dear Diary,

            I don't know when that piece of trash was written, but Malfoy's cat just gave it to me.  I don't know how, but the cat seems to have been able to sneak into Gryffindor several times recently.  That's odd because Crookshanks is usually pretty territorial about who he lets wander about here.  Poor old Crookshanks is getting on in years, and might not even notice.  It always comes to find me, and someone even asked if it were my cat!  Not that I would mind, it's a beauty.  It's a calico with the loveliest amber eyes.  And it's intelligent, too.  As soon as I saw it, I turned the other way, but it raced up the stairs ahead of me, slipped into our dorm room as Ariel was leaving, and when I got in, I found it planted in the center of my bed with that darned note in its mouth.  So, I finally read the note.  Anyway, the cat is sitting on the little desk we have here in the room.  It seems to be watching me write, but whenever I look at it, it swats at the quill.  I guess it just wants to play.  Lord, with Malfoy for a master, it's a wonder the poor thing gets any affection at all.  I wouldn't think that git would know the first thing about loving something or someone.  Besides himself, that is.  Ouch!  Stupid cat just missed the quill and swatted me!  Well, it didn't hurt, but it did startle me.  Wonder what the cat's name is.  I can't just call it 'cat', can I?  And is it a boy or a girl?  Yowch!  Definitely male, with the nasty temper and all!  I just tried to lift him, to look, but he didn't like that at all.  Guess I can understand that, I wouldn't like anyone lifting my robes and peeking, either.  Anyway, I have homework, dinner, Quidditch practice, and a whole weekend to plan some nasty revenge on Malfoy for his rotten remarks.  Oh, and the cat really does like being scratched on the back.  G

Wednesday

Dear Diary,

            Well, the weekend went far too fast, Quidditch practice was much too long, and I couldn't think of anything to do to Malfoy that was 1) not so childish he'd die laughing, or 2) not so horrid that I would be expelled.  I'm stuck.  Especially after yesterday!  I was in the library after classes, returning that book on Quidditch.  I figured I might as well check out "Quidditch Through the Ages", too, but of course it was on one of the top shelves.  I tried to stand on my toes, I tried to stand on the edge of the bottom shelf.  I finally reached for my wand to levitate it when an arm reached around me and pulled it from the shelf.  I jumped a little and turned around fast.  I'll give you three guesses who it was.  Times up.  It was Malfoy, of course.  And of course when I jumped and turned, I lost my balance and fell right against him.  And naturally he had to point out that I was a walking menace and I'd better tell him my costume so he could avoid bodily injury.  He finally handed me the book, after making it clear he thought it was a waste of time to read it.  'Wouldn't think you could really use anything in this, Weasley'.  Stupid prat!  Just because he's been playing his whole life, and it comes so easily for him, that doesn't give him the right to insult my playing!  Why did he have to just reach up and get it?  Why couldn't he have asked me if I needed help, like a normal person would have?  (Not that normal and Malfoy belong in the same sentence) Slimy git!  And why did he have to smell so good?  I felt like an idiot, and he just stood there, giving me that patented Malfoy smug, superior smirk?  Hey!  I like that!  Patented Malfoy Smug Superior Smirk-PMSSS.  Next time I get my period, I can say I'm PMSSS-ing, because they both make me feel like murdering someone!  You're not laughing, diary.  I thought it was funny.  Anyway, he must mistreat his cat, because the darned thing is always hanging about now.  It's lying on my bed, curled up and watching me with those odd eyes.  The other girls don't even like being in the room when the cat's here.  They think there's something creepy about it, but that's because the cat is so smart.  It seems to understand what we're saying.  Anyway, a few weeks until the dance, and no one has asked any of us yet, so we're going to use the next Hogsmeade visit to get the things we need for our costumes.  I've—oh, hang on, the cat is demanding attention.  Anyway, I don't remember what I was going to write, I've been petting the damned cat for the last half hour.  Ariel came in and told me visiting hours were over.  The cat jumped up and zipped out.  And I swear the cat turned and gave Ariel a dirty look!  Well, I'm tired, so more later.

_Weasley,_

_            I must say, surprised as I am, I'm also impressed.  You should get the 'most improved' award.  Your game is much better, but if you keep holding the Quaffle away from your body, one of my Chaser's is going to snag it right off you.  Try holding it like you would if you were cuddling something close to your body, like your boyfriend.  That is, if you have one.  If you need to practice, I'd be glad to get together for a little one on one.  You know, there's something I've been meaning to ask, and now is as good a time as any.  Those freckles, are they EVERYWHERE?  I mean, if I lifted your robe and peeked, would I find more freckles?  Just thought I'd ask.  _

Tuesday

Dear Diary,

            Did you read that!?  That arrogant son of a—well, I won't go on.  How dare he ask something like that?  How dare he write me?  Who does he think he is?  This time I found the note right on my pillow.  Somehow the cat must have gotten in and left it.  I'd like to just slap him silly!  And I know where he's going to be right now, too.  Slytherin is having practice tonight and I think I'll wait for him and give him a piece of my mind.  He's insane if he thinks I'm going to let him keep getting away with it!  I'll let you know what happened later.  More later, G

_Weasley,_

_            Nice try, but next time, if you're going to try to ambush someone, you should avoid wearing perfume, especially if it's one only you wear.  Interesting scent, by the way. But completely unique to you, you know.  And your hair is so bright, it might as well be a flashing light announcing you're there. What were you planning to do?  Knock me on the head and leave me there?  Or maybe you were taking me up on my offer of a little 'one on one'?  Now THAT thought hadn't occurred to me until now.  Too bad I didn't pretend not to notice you, then I could have seen what you were really up to.  Nice arm, too.  You would pack a powerful slap if you weren't constantly tripping over your own feet. Not that I mind girls falling all over me, but what would your brother say?  Especially if he found you wrapping yourself around me like that?  Hmmm, maybe I should ask him? And about the freckles, I was just voicing what half the male population of Hogwarts is asking itself.  And I notice you never answer any of my little notes.  How rude.  Didn't your mother teach you it's polite to respond to your correspondence?  Well?_

Saturday

Dear Diary,

            Argh!  I really, really, really hate Malfoy! Not only did he make me trip and practically throw myself into his arms, but then he had the nerve to ask me what the hell I thought I was doing skulking around in the shadows.  Me!  Skulking! And his note was more insulting than the last! As though I'd ever waste the time to write back.  I've half a mind to tell Ron! Ron would probably punch Malfoy's slimy, arrogant face in!  Not that I'd mind that, but I can't have Ron fighting my fights for me.  And direct assault isn't working, either.  Maybe if I ignored Malfoy, he'd leave me alone.  He must have decided that I'm an easier target that Ron and Co.  The cat is watching me again.  He's sitting there, looking kind of sheepish, almost like he knows I'd like to strangle Malfoy.  He's not even trying to get me to pet him.  He's just lying in the middle of my bed, giving me mournful kitty looks.  I understand why the other girls think he's a bit strange.  I've noticed it, too, but I really like the cat.  Too bad he belongs to Malfoy.  Wouldn't it be romantic if he belonged to some handsome stranger who would come and sweep me off my feet?  Anyway, I'm wandering.  It wasn't bad enough that my plan to ambush Malfoy went so wrong, but the git actually followed me around Hogsmeade today.  At least it seemed like he was following me.  Probably wants to be on hand if I trip and fall over any other unsuspecting victims.  I don't remember being this clumsy before.  Malfoy just makes me nervous with the way he watches me.  It's creepy!  And all the time I know he's just waiting to find something to laugh at me about!  Enough of that.  You'd think this was HIS diary, he's in it so much.  We picked up the things we needed for our costumes, and I think it's going to be fabulous fun.  (As long as Malfoy isn't there.  Maybe he could break a leg or something?)  We're going as…no, I won't say yet.  I'll just let you know if the costumes are successful or not.  I guess I really should tackle the Potions homework.  I like Professor Beaker much better than Snape, but he assigns almost as much homework.  More later, G

_Weasley,_

_            Well, I'm really impressed.  Why didn't you tell me you were such a good dancer?  And your costumes.  That was an inspired idea for you and your friends to come as the elements.  The four of you together were much more impressive than if you'd been hanging on some idiot's arm.  Almost as impressive as your recent win against Ravenclaw.  Although I must say, it wasn't a bit flattering to have to almost drag you onto the dance floor.  And all I got was one dance.  I notice you let that git Finnegan lead you out twice.  But the one dance was well worth it if only to see the look on your brother's face when he realized who you were dancing with.  He wasn't at all happy, was he?  After this, you four had better hire bodyguards to keep the fellows off.  I'll volunteer.  After seeing the way that prat Potter was eying you, I'd love an excuse to knock his teeth in.  Good luck against Hufflepuff._  

Sunday

Dear Diary,

            I am speechless!  A compliment? From Malfoy?  About the way I danced and played Quidditch?  Good Lord, the sky is going to fall, the earth is going to crack open, and London is going to be sunny!  I read that note five times just to make sure.  I even compared the writing to be sure it was really from him!  And after that, he almost sounded jealous!  Ridiculous, I know, but there it is.  Read the note yourself!  And over the silliest costumes!  Well, actually, they were quite good.  We decided that we would be the basic elements: earth, water, wind, and fire.  I'll give you three guesses who the 'fire' was.  Ariel was the 'earth' and wore a brown leotard that so closely matched her skin colour, the boys were getting whiplash doubletaking her! She had some leaves and mossy looking swatches sewn in strategic places and looked absolutely stunning.  Natalie was 'water', with a sea-green leotard and a little skirt that looked like seaweed.  She used some sparkling makeup and even added some pretty, colourful fish and seahorse hairpins.  Violet was 'wind' and enchanted her long blond hair to blow around her like she was standing in a breeze.  Her blue leotard and long, sheer skirt were perfect, especially with the gauzy shawl she wore to look like clouds.  And you guessed it. With my hair, I could only be 'fire'.  I wore this red and orange streaked leotard with a skirt cut like flames.  I even wore red lipstick, put red slashes up my cheeks, and spiked my hair up like a fire.  I thought we looked pretty good, too, but to hear Malfoy say it is still unbelievable!  No one asked any of us to the dance, but they couldn't seem to line up fast enough to dance with us.  And Malfoy danced with all of us!  He even asked me a second time, but that was probably just to make Ron mad.  Ron really was seeing red afterward, asking me if I'd lost my mind!  Brothers! Either he completely ignores me or he thinks he has to plant himself across my door to protect me from gits like Malfoy.  Why did it take him this long to notice that Malfoy was bothering me?  Not that he's really 'bothering' me.  I mean, he doesn't hurt me or anything, but he's always watching me with that superior look on his face.  Like he knows something I don't.  And he says those things. Like about my freckles, or a birthmark, or my playing.  It's really embarrassing.  Boys!  They're worse than brothers!  And Malfoy is the worst of the lot.  He's probably just trying to get a reaction, then he'll find a way to humiliate me.  I wish he'd just leave me alone.  Well, enough of that.  Ariel had several boys who wanted to 'go out' with her after the dance.  Nat and Vi the same.  But not me.  Oh, they looked, but no one did more than ask me to dance.  I feel like I've got the plague or something.  Or maybe everyone still thinks I'm crazy over Harry?  Oh, well, I'm too busy to worry about boys, anyway.  Speaking of busy, I have to finish my homework.  Later, G

_Ginny,_

_            Here it is, almost December, and you still haven't returned any of my little notes.  Not very sporting, at all.  Especially after all the trouble I take to get them to you. Do you know how difficult it is for a cat to carry a note in its mouth, sneak into someone else's common room, then find the right person to deliver it to?  If I didn't get some reaction from you after each note, I'd swear they weren't being delivered. I notice you're letting your hair grow again.  Why?  The 'mop' look went out with the Beatles.  Have you covered them in Muggle studies yet?  Besides, now I can't see the birthmark anymore.  Hard as it is to admit, there have been many Tuesdays when I've almost stopped you on your way to transfiguration just to see, up close, if it really looks like a heart.  I've always heard that birthmarks are ultra sensitive to touch.  Is yours?  Shall I find out?_

Thursday

Dear Diary,

Oh, my gosh!  This is not possible!  I thought for the last month that Malfoy finally gave up on picking on me.  He stopped watching me with that look, he stopped sending me notes, and he stopped making snide remarks when I passed him.  He still looked, but not with that sneering expression. Once or twice, he even gave me a kind of pleasant 'hello'.  But no, he's at it again.  Like I really believe he ever had any ideas of doing anything other than trying to insult or hurt me!  Ow!  His cat is still visiting me, that didn't change, but when I wrote that, he swatted me.  Brrrr.  Almost as though he knew I was talking about Malfoy.  The worst part is that I touched the birthmark and shivered, imagining HIM touching it!  That's horrible!  I can't possibly be developing a crush on Malfoy, can I?  I mean, he's a git!  He's horrid!  But he's sooooo sexy!  I never told you about his Halloween costume, did I?  He came dressed as 'Robin Hood' if you can believe it.  Green is definitely his colour.  And he had a little moustache and beard, just like all the pictures of 'Robin' I've ever seen.  His hose were yummy, he was wearing these soft, calf length boots, and his shirt was open at the neck, showing just a trace of chest hair!  Draco Malfoy with chest hair!  I understand why they make us wear robes from the neck to the toes.  Otherwise we'd be all over each other!  But back to what I was saying, ever since the dance, I thought he decided to leave me alone.  And I was glad, sort of.  But I was a little disappointed because it was exciting to have him notice me, even if he is the world's biggest git!  But now I know he's playing with me.  And I'm reacting!  How am I going to pass him next Tuesday?  How can I look him in the eye and not let him see he got to me?  This is awful.  Well, I'll just have to figure something out!  I'm not a quitter, and there's no way Malfoy is going to get the best of me!  

_Ginny,_

_            Right.  What did I do this time?  Two weeks in a row and you go the long way to transfiguration.  And all your classes.  You don't even look at me at meals.  Did I suddenly grow horns?  Do I have some disease you might catch just by being in the same school as me?  If you don't answer this note, I'll stand outside Gryffindor until you come out.  I'm very patient.  Better study up on siege warfare, because that's what you're going to be dealing with if you try to avoid me again._

**Malfoy,**

**            Hmmm, where to start?  Let's see, how about insulting my hair, my face, my clothes, my family, my skills in Quidditch.  Oh, and what about the embarrassing things you've said about my freckles?  Acting like I'm a disaster waiting to happen?  Jumping away from me in the hallways and making me the butt of your small-minded jokes?  Is that enough?  But I'm only getting warmed up!  I could go on and on!  The notes, the smirks, the sneers, you name it, you've done it.  Why do you care, anyway? You hate my family, and me, so you should be glad to know that you've won!  Just leave me alone, all right?  And tell your cat to stay away. I don't want anything to do with you.  Just leave me alone!**

Monday

Dear Diary,

            It's been three weeks since I answered Malfoy's note.  I haven't gotten a note from him, or even a snide remark.  After the last one, I stopped trying to avoid him.  I actually wanted him to try to talk to me so I could tear into him.  But he didn't.  He barely looks my way when I pass him now, and even his cat hasn't been around.  As disgusting as it sounds, I miss the cat.  Hell, I miss Malfoy, too.  I miss the tension and anticipation of what he would do next, where he'd turn up, and what his next note would say.  I know I sound deranged.  I told him to leave me alone, and he did.  I should be overjoyed.  So why do I feel like smashing something?

Wednesday

Dear Diary,

            We've had some bad news from Mum and Dad.  Charlie was badly hurt on his job.  They've gone to Czechoslovakia to bring him home to recover.  But if he's so bad he has to come home, he must really be bad off.  Ron and I were going to stay here for the holidays, but Mum wants us to come home and be there for Charlie.  We'll be leaving after classes on Friday.  I was going to go into Hogsmeade this Saturday to buy gifts for everyone with my birthday money, but I'll have to wait now.  Gods, I hope Charlie is going to be all right.  I'm really worried.  It makes my other worries seem petty, doesn't it?  I'm going to supper right now, but I'll try to write more later.

_Ginny,_

_            I know you don't want to hear from me, and I know you don't want me to write you, but I just wanted to know what's wrong?  You looked terrible at supper last night.  Sad.  I know it's none of my business, but do you want to talk about it?  Maybe on Saturday in Hogsmeade?  I'll buy the butterbeer.  Let me know if I can help.  Oh, and the wretched cat misses you._

Thursday

Dear Diary,

            Now what do I say to that?  I can't believe Malfoy actually asked me what was wrong.  I can't believe he even noticed!  He never looks at me any more.  And he wanted to talk over a drink!  Just like a real date!  I know he didn't mean it that way, but it threw me at first.  I'm being silly about this, I know, but I got so excited at first.  But it doesn't matter, I won't be here anyway.  But I don't know what to do.  I should thank him and talk to him, explain why I can't go, but—hang on, I think the cat is scratching.  Malfoy's cat is back.  I just spent the last hour cuddling him and scratching his back.  He's such a lovely creature.  He even let me cry all over his fur when I started thinking about Charlie again.  We still haven't heard anything more about Charlie, but that could be good or bad.  Oh well, no point worrying until I know what to worry about.  The cat is now sitting on the desk, watching me write again.  I would almost swear he's reading what I'm writing, but that's so silly.  Anyway, I decided that I better send Malfoy a note, now the cat's here.  I hope he'll carry the note back.  I feel so guilty worrying about myself and missing the trip to Hogsmeade, with Charlie hurt.  Anyway, the note!  More later, G

**Dear Malfoy,**

**            Thank you for asking.  We got some concerning news from home and Ron and I will be leaving after classes tomorrow.  We'll be gone for the entire holiday.  If you're still interested, I'll tell you about it when I get back.  I hope you have a happy Christmas.**

**Ginny**

Saturday

Dear Diary,

            Well, Charlie won't be here until tomorrow, so Ron and I are flooing to Diagon Alley today.  Before we left yesterday, Malfoy grabbed me and pulled me into a corner.  He handed me two small wrapped boxes.  I didn't even get a chance to thank him.  He just rushed off after wishing me a Happy Christmas.  I looked at them, one was from him and one was just marked, 'the cat'.  I wanted to get him a present anyway, and now I really have to.  But what do you get someone who's rich, handsome and has everything?  Oh, well, I'll just do my best.

Monday

Dear Diary,

            Charlie is here, he's doing better, and he's a real grouch.  He hates being confined to bed.  He told us what happened.  It was really horrid.  He and some of the other 'dragon wranglers' were trying to get a Norwegian Ridgeback away from her egg because it still hadn't hatched and it was a few days overdue.  It wasn't even rocking any more.  But the ridgeback was very protective, and it took more spells than usual to subdue her.  When they thought she was out, Charlie went to examine the egg.  You know, to open it if it seemed the baby dragon was still alive.  But before he could, the ridgeback roused and went after him.  The other witches and wizards slammed her with spells again, but not before Charlie was horribly mauled.  He's really lucky to be alive!  His fiancée, Kristin, is going to be here later in the week, so maybe he'll cheer up.  Christmas is right around the corner, and I keep looking at the boxes Malfoy gave me.  I should probably send them back to him without opening them.  I must be mad to have taken them in the first place.  What was I thinking?  I'm acting like I think Malfoy really likes me or something.  And that's not possible, because he hates us.  He always has!  I don't know what to do and I sure can't ask Ron, can I.  Well, I have a few days to think about it.  Maybe I'll get an idea.

Tuesday

Dear Diary,

            Well, it's official.  I think I have a crush on Malfoy.  Every time I look at the presents he gave me, I get a silly grin on my face.  And I can't let Ron catch me doing it, or he'll have kittens!  Malfoy and I would probably amuse the twins, and maybe Charlie.  Bill wouldn't care and Percy would probably get a little self-righteous. But Ron would go ballistic!  Absolutely!  Especially if he knew I sent Malfoy some presents, too.  On Saturday Ron and I went to Diagon Alley and I got him and his cat a present.  I even sent them off to Hogwarts with little 'do not open 'til Christmas' cards on them!  They're the best I could afford, but Malfoy will probably laugh at them.  What was I thinking?  Well, it's my turn to read to Charlie.  Kristin is going to be here tomorrow, but he's restless and surly right now.  He hates being stuck in the bed and all he can tolerate is reading.  More later.

Saturday

Dear Diary,

            Happy Christmas!  Charlie is much better!  Kristin is here now and Charlie's in a much better mood.  I really like Kristin and she's good for Charlie.  Ron and I are now officially bored, though.  The excitement has worn off, and I, for one, am ready to get back to school.  Except for Malfoy, of course.  What do I do about him?  I'm probably making a mountain out of a molehill.  He probably didn't mean anything anyway.  I didn't open his gift; I'm kind of afraid to.  What if it's something really wonderful?  What if it's a gag gift and really horrible?  I should just chuck it out, but that doesn't feel right.  I think I better open it so I'll know how to react. Hang on.  Oh, my gosh!  I don't believe it!  Real writing paper!  You know, the thick vellum that holds ink so well!  With envelopes!  My initials are embossed on it (how did he know my middle initial?) in Gryffindor scarlet and gold.  It's too beautiful to use!  And the present from the cat is wonderful, too.  It's a small, cat-shaped cloak pin.  It's so pretty, but it must have been expensive!  Why would Malfoy buy me something so expensive?  I'll have to return them!  Both of them!  Oh, lord, why did he have to give me anything?  Why did I send him something back?  Even if I'm planning to return his presents, now I feel embarrassed that I just got him some stupid candy.  And I sewed a little catnip pillow for the cat with an embroidered cat on it.  I don't know what to do, but at least I have another week to decide.  I'll write more later, but its time to eat now.  

Saturday

Dear Diary,

            The last week raced by.  I can't believe it's time to go back to school already!  And I'm no closer to a solution.  Charlie is really doing great, most of his cuts and bruises are healed, and the broken bones are getting there.  Kristin left to go back to their camp.  I really, really like her.  I even took a chance and told her about Malfoy and the presents and everything.  She said I should just wait and see what happened.  You know, let Malfoy make the next move.  I just don't know.  Anyway, it probably doesn't matter.  I'm sure I'm reading more into it than what's there.  Am I really imagining that Draco Malfoy likes me?  I really am nutters!  I'm almost through packing, and I didn't even touch the homework I brought with me.  So I'll sign off for now and write more when we get back.  G

_Ginny,_

_            It's only Sunday, but guess what we got by owl?  Presents!  Did you get them just because we got you something?  Or were you planning to get them anyway?  I hope the latter.  Either way, thank you.  I wish you were here so I could thank you in person.  I hate that they have 'don't open until Christmas' tags, but we'll be patient.  D_

_Ginny,_

_            I know it's only Wednesday, but I couldn't help myself.  I opened my present.  Did you know I'm addicted to chocolate?  And you got my favorites, too!  You can't get them in Hogsmeade, so I know you went to Diagon Alley for these!  Thank you again.  The cat is wild over his little present.  Did you do the embroidery yourself?  I'll make sure to thank you in person when you get back.  In twelve days.  And several hours.  But I'm not counting.  Yet.  D_

_Dear Ginny,_

_            It's Saturday and I just heard why you had to go home.  Your brother was injured by a dragon.  I hope he's doing well.  I wish I were writing directly to you and not leaving notes.  By the time you get these, your brother will probably be ready to get back to work and you'll be back at school.  I wish I could tell you that if you wanted to talk about your brother, you could always talk to me, but you won't need to talk by the time you get back.  If you want to, though, I'll be here waiting.  Take care of yourself.  D_

_Dear Ginny, _

_            Tuesday, and I'm terribly bored.  I'm so bored, I'm inventing games to get me through the next five and a half days.  Know what I invented?  I invented a game where there are only two players.  One is a Seeker, and the other a Chaser.  The Seeker tries to get the Snitch before the Chaser scores fifteen goals.  And they can do whatever it takes to prevent the other from doing their job.  But this is where the game gets really good.  Because the Seeker decides the best way to stop the Chaser (who is really very good) is to drag her off her broom and kiss her.  This is also where I get so distracted, I forget to invent the end of the game.  They just keep on kissing.  What do you think?  I think it sounds like a great game.  Hope you had a happy Christmas and liked your presents.  Draco_

_Dear Ginny,_

_            It's Saturday night and there should be a law against having to wait like this.  What do you think your brother would say if I met your carriage and dragged you out to the Quidditch pitch to try out my new game?  But, no, you haven't even heard of the game yet, so I might shock you if I did that.  I'll just have to wait.  And I'll probably have to wait until after the season is over to get the pitch to ourselves.  Oh, well.  It's too cold out there right now, anyway.  Until tomorrow.  Pleasant dreams.  Oh, the cat says hi.  Draco_

Sunday

Dear Diary,

            Oh, my gosh!  Look at all these notes!  They were just waiting here for me, on my pillow!  Along with a rose!  How can I give the presents back now?  And what he said!  He wouldn't say any of that if he didn't really like me, would he?  And that game he invented.  He had to be talking about me and him, right?  He wants to kiss me?  Wow, now I'm really confused.  And Ron isn't helping.  When we got out of the carriages from Hogsmeade Station, Malfoy was standing at the top of the stairs, watching.  He was staring at us and Ron started growling about what a git he was.  I almost hit him!  Especially because I know he hasn't bothered Ron, Harry and Hermione all year.  Hermione told me.  But then Hermione ran past him to jump on Ron.  Harry joined them and they wandered off, like always.  I was standing there, not knowing what to do.  Then Malfoy started down the stairs.  I was so nervous.  I really thought he was going to talk to me; you know, really talk to me.  But Ariel and Nat came running down and grabbed me. They wanted to know about Charlie, and what had happened.  Drat!  Even at supper, everyone was asking about Charlie and making me tell the story over and over!  Then Harry dragged us all upstairs to have a planning session for our match with Hufflepuff.  Our match is going to be in two weeks.  Well, I might be able to talk to him tomorrow.  I'm really tired now so I'm going to bed.

Monday

Dear Diary,

            Argh!  I'm so mad.  Boys!  I really thought Malfoy was interested in me.  But when I came down to breakfast, there he was, outside the Great Hall, with Blaise Zabini hanging all over him!  I'm going to send his presents back to him.  If I hand them back, I might just stuff them down his stupid throat.  I didn't even look at him when I walked by.  Later he tried to catch me in the hall, but I slipped into the loo.  And if that wasn't bad enough, when I got back to the Common Room, the cat was there.  He followed me up to my room, but I wouldn't let him in.  He yowled and screeched until Hermione came up and threatened to hex it.  I guess it left then, but then Ron came up and demanded to know what the hell Malfoy's cat was doing following me about.  I told him it was none of his business and he went nuts.  Good.  I hope he socks Malfoy in the nose!  Well, I'm still fuming so I'll quit for tonight.  I'm not going to waste any more good paper and ink for that git!  G

Saturday

Dear Diary,

            Malfoy has been scowling at me for four days now.  He sent the cat to me with a note every day this week, but I just tear them up.  I don't want to talk to him, and I'm certainly not interested in anything he has to say.  Especially since that Zabini girl seems to have become a permanent neck ornament for him.  Well, she's welcome to him, is all I can say.  I've gone back to avoiding him, and finally, yesterday, he stopped trying to get me to talk to him.  But his cat came by, anyway.  And I really can't resist.  He jumped up on my bed and quietly mrowed at me until I came to sit with him.  Then he snuggled on my lap and let me pet him for hours, while I poured out my anger and hurt to him.  He just sat there and purred. Then, when the girls wanted to go to bed, he put his paws on my shoulder and actually nuzzled me!  It was so soothing.  I haven't seen him today, but I hope he comes to visit me.  I just have to keep telling myself the cat isn't Malfoy!  Got a note from Charlie.  He's much better and will be back to work in the next day or two.  I wanted to send him a letter back, but I'll have to either wait for Hogsmeade next weekend or use regular parchment.  I rewrapped the presents Malfoy sent me and took them to his owl to deliver.  The darned thing didn't want to take them, so I just got one of the school owls to take them.  He got them at breakfast this morning.  I have to admit, he looked really upset when he got them.  But that's just my wishful thinking, I'm sure.  Anyway, I'm tired, so I'll go to bed now.  G

_Weasley,_

_            Here is the present you made the cat.  I already ate the chocolates, so if you'll tell me how much they cost, I'll repay you.  Sorry to have bothered you._

Sunday

Dear Diary,

            Well, if my writing looks sloppier than usual, it's because I've been crying.  The cat was in the room, sitting stiffly on the bed with his little pillow in his mouth.  The note was pinned to it.  I should have expected it, but it really hurt to get the cat toy back.  And Malfoy's note was so cold.  Did he feel the same way when I sent his presents back?  No, he couldn't have.  If he had, why would he let that Zabini girl hang all over him?  The cat is still here, watching me write.  I'm letting him because he's been so understanding, letting me cry all over him and hug him and practically suffocate him!  He's such a dear thing.  And having him here makes me feel a little less lonely.  I really hate that Blaise.  She is everything I want to be.  She has dark black hair that looks good long and straight.  Her eyes are so blue, they look fake.  She's tall and slim and rich, too.  I don't know why I thought Malfoy could be interested in me when she's around.  Oh, hang on, the cat is demanding attention again.  Anyway, at least I don't have to worry about what the family would say anymore, do I.  I'm so tired from the crying, I'm going to bed.  G

Friday

Dear Diary,

            The oddest thing happened today.  I was sitting in Professor Beaker's class, not really listening, just kind of drifting off.  Suddenly I noticed a heart carved into the desktop.  I'd never seen it before, but there it was, just kind of glowing at me.  I looked around, but Colin and Ariel didn't seem to notice.  Then the glowing got brighter and some letters formed inside the heart.  The letters were kind of hazy, but it looked like D + G!  I must have Draco Malfoy on the brain!  Anyway, when I saw what I thought I saw, I jumped up.  Unfortunately, I also knocked over our desk and our potions that we were working on. Professor Beaker is a nice man, but he's still a teacher.  I got detention for upsetting the entire class.  I have to serve it cleaning cauldrons tomorrow afternoon.  And my Hogsmeade trip is shot.  I'll be scrubbing cauldrons while everyone else is having fun.  Oh, well, serves me right for daydreaming about Draco.  Oh, wow, I just noticed that I called him 'Draco' and not 'Malfoy'!  That's new.  I hear the cat meowing, so I'll close for now.  G

_Ginny,_

_            I'm sorry about that last note.  I was a little upset.  I heard you had detention tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd meet me after you're done.  I have detention, too, with that git, Snape.  Maybe we could go to the library and study together?  I really want to talk to you.  Meet me there at about two o'clock?  Draco_

Saturday

Dear Diary,

            Well, I just finished scrubbing what looked like every cauldron in the school!  It took about three hours to do it, even with magic!  As Mum says, there are just some things that have to be done by hand.  I'm hot, tired and smelly.  All I really want is a shower, but as soon as I arrived, Draco's cat was here waiting for me, as if to remind me that Draco would be waiting at the library for me.  Why would he think I'd meet him with the way he's had that girl hanging on him?  Anyway, it's already one-thirty, and I don't really know if I should go.  Oh, well, how do you like that?  The cat hissed at me when I wrote that I might not go!  No wonder the girls think he's creepy!  I swear sometimes I'm sure he understands what I'm saying!  That's just silly.  He's just a cat.  Back to what I was saying earlier, I really do think I'll stay here and take a long, leisurely shower.  It's kind of nice to have the dorm to myself.  All the little kids are downstairs enjoying having the Common Room to themselves.  Yeah, that's what I think I'll do.  Oh, he's at it again!  The damned cat is sitting there glaring at me!  Sometimes I really wonder

"Damn," Ginny hissed as she threw her quill down, spattering ink on the desk.  She glared back at the cat and said, "You really ARE a cat, aren't you?"

The cat, who had been sitting up, watching Ginny writing, looked at her and tilted its head to the side.  It gave her a soft, questioning, "Mrow?" and Ginny shook her head.

"Yes, I know its stupid, but Ariel is right.  Sometimes you just don't act like a real cat!"

She reached out a hand and stoked the handsome head.  The cat closed its eyes in bliss and leaned into the touch.  Ginny had to smile.

"Oh, yes, you're all cat when I do that, aren't you?"

The cat purred, then moved away from her hand.  It gracefully walked over and sat on her diary, tapping a paw playfully on the page.  Ginny glanced at where the small paw lay and saw, with little surprise, that it was covering Draco's name.  Ginny sighed.

"Yes, and that was just coincidence, right?  I think you're even smarter than Crookshanks.  But I'm not going.  I really do like him, you're right about that.  But your master and I just don't get along.  He hates my family, and we're just too different!  Besides," she added a bit sadly, "why would he ever look at me when he has Blaise?"

The cat tilted its head again, then moved off the diary.  Instead, it jumped lightly to the floor and up onto Ginny's bed.  It meowed again and rolled onto its back.  Then it sat up again and started pawing at the pillow.  Ginny laughed.

"No, I'm not going to come over there and pet you, either.  I need a shower, then I'm going to chase some first year away from the chair by the fireplace and read a sappy romance!"  

The cat gave Ginny a disgusted cat look and jumped off the bed.  It wandered under the other beds and Ginny turned away to gather her shower things.  She also grabbed her bathrobe and the long, extra-large Gryffindor tee-shirt she used as a night shirt.  

It was wonderful to have the entire shower to herself, and Ginny took her time over washing her newly cut hair.  She finished and toweled off, then wrapped the towel around her head.  After changing into her tee shirt and bathrobe, she padded back to her dorm room.  She'd left the door slightly open, and the cat was nowhere to be seen.  

"Just as well," she said to herself.  She didn't need Malfoy's cat around to make her feel even more guilty about not going to the library.  Not that she'd said she would.  But she still felt a bit guilty.

Dragging the towel off her head, Ginny sat at the desk and leaned over.  She started vigorously rubbing the dampness from her hair.  A scraping sound stopped her.  She looked up from under the towel, but didn't see anything.

"Ariel?" she called quietly.  This was stupid.  There was no one there!  Even the cat had deserted her and everyone else was in Hogsmeade.  They probably wouldn't be back for hours!  She began drying her hair again.  She froze as she felt strong hands firmly grip her waist from behind.  Before she could react, she felt a soft, warm mouth press against her neck, just at the hairline.  

"Stubborn wretch," a familiar, masculine voice whispered.  "You're supposed to be on your way to the library, not sitting here in your pajamas."

"Draco?!"  Ginny pulled away and stood, quickly turning and staring at the young man who seemed to have just appeared out of no where.  "How did you get in here?  What are you doing here?"

That was as far as she got before she stopped, mouth hanging open, looking at him with a mixture of disbelief and admiration.  He wasn't wearing his normal long, black robes, but a costume similar to the Robin Hood outfit he'd worn for Halloween.  The same costume she'd practically drooled over.  This one, however, was buff, brown and tan instead of  Lincoln green.  His long muscular legs were encased in dark hose and soft hide boots that seemed to lovingly hug him like a second skin.  The shirt and jerkin were open at neck, and Ginny realized with a brief shock that the small moustache and beard he'd grown for the occasion was still present.  Despite her shock, she couldn't help thinking how wonderful he looked.

Draco stepped forward and placed his hands on her hips again, pulling her a bit closer.  He was frowning at her.

"I'm here because you wouldn't come to me," he said, answering the question she'd forgotten she'd asked.  "You've been avoiding me, and I'm tired of it.  I'll let you guess how I got in."

He leaned forward and nuzzled against her neck, almost purring deep in his throat.  Ginny closed her eyes, marveling at how wonderful it felt.  Suddenly it hit her.

"You're the CAT?!  You've been spying on me?  Oh, lord!"  She pulled away and covered her face with her hands.  The things she'd said in front of the cat!  The things she'd written in her diary!  Those were supposed to be private and he'd read them!  

Ginny spun back around, angrier than she could ever remember being before.  

"You sneaking, lying—," she couldn't continue, she was so angry.  Instead, she charged at him, her hands clenched in fists, and started pummeling him.  She wasn't' even looking where she was hitting.  Tears of humiliation filled her eyes as she kept on striking.  

Draco didn't stop her at first.  He knew he deserved it. After a few moments, though, he grabbed at her wrists.

"Ginny, stop, please!  I'm sorry!  I didn't want you to find out like this, but I couldn't lie to you any more.  And you wouldn't talk to me, so I had to do something!  Please, just listen!"

Ginny wouldn't look at him.  She kept her head lowered until he released one wrist.  He pulled her chin up gently and Ginny was shocked at the concerned expression on his face.  

"Lord, Ginny, I wouldn't hurt you for anything," he said quietly.  

"Hah!" she spat at him, still trying to wrench away from him.  "More likely you're losing a bet with one of those idiots you call friends!  What was it, Malfoy?  Did you have to bed me by the new year?  Or did you just have to fool me into thinking you really cared about me?"

Draco lifted a hand to wipe away a tear.  He swore as she flinched away from his touch.  Instead, he released her and moved to her bed.  He leaned back against it and crossed his arms over his chest.  "You're not going to like it," he said quietly.  "You'll probably never talk to me again."

Ginny swallowed and swiped at her eyes.  She hated crying, and she hated him for making her cry.  "That's almost a guarantee," she snapped.

Draco sighed.  Then he began to talk.

"It was just a game at first.  Just a way to tease you.  It was not supposed to be anything more at first."  He paused and Ginny jumped in. 

"And how many of your friends were in on it?  How many are laughing at me behind my back?"  She didn't really want to know, but she had to.

Draco stared at her for a second, his eyes wide.  "What kind of a bastard do you think I am?  I didn't tell anyone!  I'd never do that to you!"  He ignored the look of patent disbelief she gave him and continued, raising his voice slightly.  "I wanted to tease you at first, but then I started really seeing you, really noticing you.  You were not what I expected.  Then I stopped wanting to tease you.  I wanted to talk to you.  But this was the only way I could get close to you!  You're always avoiding me!"

Ginny shook her head.  She couldn't believe that he was standing there, angry at HER, when she was the injured party.  "Why shouldn't I avoid you when you're always telling me what a lousy Chaser I am, and how horrible my hair is, and how cheap my clothes are?  I can't imagine why I wouldn't want to stick around to hear THAT, can you?  And what about that Blaise Zabini?  Lord, the girl's practically attached to you!"

Draco's eyes darkened.  "First off, Blaise is a stupid, vapid little immature girl.  She has been throwing herself at me for the last month and it's all I can do to keep her off!  It would be a lot easier if I could tell her that I already had a girlfriend, but that's entirely up to you."  He paused, then said more quietly, "All right, I'm an idiot!"  He pushed himself away from the bed and stalked up to her.  Ginny backed away, only to run into the desk.  "I'm mean, arrogant, stupid, and rotten," he told her as his hands slipped to her waist again.  "But crazy people should get a second chance.  And I'm crazy about you!  I love your hair, and the way you play Quidditch.  I'm wild about the way you move and dance, and how you don't let me get away with anything without calling me on it!"  Draco lowered his voice and looked her up and down, making her feel shivery and warm.  "I don't give a damn about your clothes, although I particularly like what you're wearing right now."

He looked into her eyes, and Ginny felt her anger ebbing away.  No! she thought.  She wasn't going to give in to that melting look so easily.  Then he tangled one hand in her still-damp hair and leaned forward to breathe in the scent.  "Gods, you always smell so good.  Even after scrubbing cauldrons!"

He released her and moved to the foot of the bed again.  "Believe me, Ginny.  If I'd been anyone besides your brother's worst enemy, or if I thought there was any other way to get close to you, I would never have done this.  But I'd do it again, if that's what it took to get your attention.  I really like you, and I want us to at least try.  How about you?"

Don't listen, she told herself.  He'd lied to her, and spied on her, and probably even read her diary!  She'd poured her heart out to him when he was in his cat form without shame.  But, her other self argued, he'd behaved with honour, too.  The cat always left when Ginny was preparing for bed, or when the other girls were around, or any time the conversation turned to anything that might embarrass her.  Ginny stared at him, standing there seeming so sure of himself.  But his eyes weren't sure.  His eyes weren't sure, and they said that her answer was very important to him.  She cleared her throat and thought quickly.

She'd said herself that she liked him, but she hadn't known how he felt.  Now she knew.  WAS she going to just throw that away without even trying?

"Did, er, you really like your present?" she asked, trying to buy some time to think.  "Or were you just saying that to be polite?"

Draco gave her a small smile.  "My obsession with chocolate is almost a joke.  I can eat it until I get sick, and still want more.  I loved it so much, I devoured the entire box in one sitting."

Ugh, Ginny thought.  She liked chocolate, but not that much.  She looked down, studying her tightly clasped hands.   "I didn't know what to get you," she said apologetically.  "You already have everything!" 

She was in his arms before she even realized he'd moved.  "Not everything, Ginny," he whispered.  Then he covered her mouth with his.

At first she tried to push him away but he wouldn't let her.  He held her tightly and kissed her firmly but gently.  Ginny told herself to fight him off, but she found she didn't really want to.  Instead, she brought her hands up to hold onto his shoulders.  After a few moments, he broke away and looked into her eyes.  

"That was the best present you could ever get me," he said breathlessly, running his fingers through her short hair and fluffing it around her face.  His usually pale face was flushed and his eyes were glittery.  Ginny felt a bit breathless watching him.  Breathless and weak in the knees.  Who would have thought a simple, almost chaste kiss from Draco Malfoy would leave her trembling like this?  

"I thought it was pretty nice, myself," she murmured, her voice shaking slightly.  "But I can't be sure with only one try."  She was aghast at her own audacity, but was quickly rewarded for it when Draco gave her a heart-melting smile.  

"I have to agree," he whispered, then lowered his face to hers again.  This time, though, Ginny wasn't satisfied with a gentle, innocent kiss.  As their lips met, she parted hers and flicked at his mouth with her tongue.  Although her cheeks were burning, she almost smiled at his shocked gasp.  His surprise didn't last long.  He instantly deepened his own kiss, tangling her hair around his fingers and pressing at the small of her back with the other hand, holding her close.  

A tiny voice was screaming that Ginny was insane!  This was Draco Malfoy for heaven's sake!  What would the family say?  Ginny ignored the voice, and wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck. 

After several breathless moments Draco loosened his grip on her hair and let his hand slide down her neck.  He felt the racing of her pulse and felt his own heart start pounding.  He stroked the smooth skin on her neck, then dropped his hand lower.  Slipping it into the neck of her bathrobe, he rested it on the upper slope of her breast.  Ginny froze suddenly as his hand moved even lower.  

When he felt her reaction, Draco moved his hand to her shoulder and pulled her into another dizzying kiss.  He had plenty of time to touch her, he thought.  Years and years if he was lucky.  Finally breaking away, he brushed her hair away from her face and lifted her chin, making her meet his eyes.  Her pale face was flushed and her lips were trembling.  

"I think you're just going a little fast for me," she told him shakily.  "I barely got used to the idea that I like you, and this is more than I expected.  Not," she added hastily, "that I'm complaining!  Not at all!"

Draco grinned at her, and leaned forward for another kiss.  He was instantly lost in the sweet heat her kiss was causing.  He wasn't really sure how it happened, but suddenly they were on her bed, her bathrobe spread enticingly open and their legs twined.  Ginny was kissing him desperately, urging him on.  He held back, though.  Pushing himself onto his elbows, he looked into her eyes, seeing the uncertainty there along with the same need he felt.  He gently kissed her forehead and nudged her onto her side, away from him.  

"Gods, Ginny, you have to stop me the next time.  I might have a heart attack if I do that again," he breathed into her ear when he had her comfortably tucked against him.  

"Gods, Draco, I thought _I  _was going to have a heart attack when you stopped.  But I'm kind of glad you did.  I think I was moving a bit too fast that time." 

She snuggled back against him and giggled a little when he gasped at the sudden contact her round bottom made.  "Thank you, though," she whispered.

Draco stroked the hair away from her face and smiled at her.  "I was right, wasn't I?  Your birthmark IS sensitive, isn't it?  You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do that!"  He leaned forward and placed his lips on the spot just at her hairline again, making her shiver.  Suddenly she stiffened.  She struggled around until she was facing him.

"You can't stay here, though!  What if you get caught here?"  She pushed at him and looked as though she thought all her roommates were going to burst into the room right now.  

Unable to resist, Draco pulled her back into his arms and began stroking gently down her back.  Then, reaching out an arm to draw the curtains around one side of the bed, he snuggled against her again.  "If your roommates come back, they'll only find you petting the damned cat, right?"

Ginny couldn't help giggling.  They were used to that, that was for sure.  Then she frowned. 

"What?" he asked, seeing the change in her expression.

"Well, I was just wondering.  What did you do to get detention?  And from Snape?  I thought you were his favorite."

Draco chuckled and continued stroking her back.  "He caught me outside your potions class.  I was just casting the spell to make that heart glow, but he thought I'd hexed you because you jumped up like you'd been burned.  I didn't bother to explain."

Ginny had to laugh, too.  At least she hadn't imagined the heart.  Then she frowned again.

"So, is this a deep, dark secret?  I mean, is it business as usual when we see each other in the hallways?"

He looked into the large dark eyes and sighed.  He knew it would come up, although he'd hoped for a little while longer not to think about it.  But he already knew the answer.

"It's got to be up to you, Ginny.  You have a lot more to lose being my girlfriend than I have by being your boyfriend.  Especially considering how your family feels about me.  But I'll warn you: now that I've held you and kissed you, I'm NOT giving you up without a fight.  If we have to see each other in secret, so be it.  But _don't_ ask me to forget this happened."

Ginny watched his face, shocked to see that he was absolutely serious.  She knew it was going to be rough, but her family was just going to have to deal with it.  Especially Ron.  Besides, it wasn't like they were talking about marriage, right?  Just a little school romance.  Wrapping her hand around his neck, Ginny pulled his mouth back to hers.

"It'll work out," she murmured before kissing him.

Saturday

Dear Diary,

            Wow, look what I just found!  I can't believe the last entry was almost five years ago.  And I can't believe all that's gone on since then.  Draco and I went out for the rest of my sixth year, even though I thought Ron was going to kill one of us, maybe both.  I thought Draco would forget all about me when he took his mother to France to get her away from his father.  But he was there, waiting with my parents when I came home from my seventh year!  Ron was glowering at him, but he ignored him.  And he grabbed me and kissed me, right in front of Mum and Dad!  I thought they were gonna have a stroke.  Then he told them that, if I agreed, we were going to be married!   Well, we didn't get married.  War broke out and things were very hard for a while.  Harry was almost killed, along with Ron, Hermione, and Draco.  Do you believe it?  He fought with Harry!  Anyway, he also saved everyone's butts, even though they don't talk about it.  I love the look Ron gets on his face every time he remembers he owes Draco his life.  Not very sisterly, but Ron was such a git when Draco and I were going out.  Threatened to disown me as a sister!  Oh well.  All that seems so long ago.  I was just going through some of my old stuff in Mum and Dad's house.  I'm moving out for good.  Moving into a small flat in London, close to my work, and close to the Ministry of Magic.  That's where Draco works.  He's trying to become an ambassador in France or the States, but that's for the future.  For now, we're working on saving money (his father was financially ruined in the war and Draco doesn't come into his trust for another two years).  We won't buy a house yet, unless he decides not to do the foreign ambassador thing.  But we need to be prepared for the kids.  There will be kids, because I can't keep my hands off my sexy fiancé, and the wedding is tomorrow.  Thank gods!  I can't believe he made me wait!  But I'm glad, too.  I guess our relationship meant more to him than I ever thought.  Can't think of much more, diary, except that life is much stranger than fiction, isn't it?  Gotta go, but I think I'll keep you and leave you around for Draco to find and read.  And if he does read, this message is for him.  'I love you, Draco Malfoy!'  love, Ginny.


End file.
